Locura
by seizedbydesire
Summary: Están locos, locos de atar. Sucumbiendo a sus bajos instintos, al delirio y la obsesión. Porque son débiles. Porque están locos, y le encanta.  Dramione.One-shot


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a Warner Bros y etcétera. Esta historia, sólo mía. _(Solamente puedo soñar con que Draco venga a buscarme por las noches…)_

_Bueno, esta vez traigo un dramione. No era este el que tenía en mente, pero ya que el otro lo escribí en mi celular y este se me dañó, puse a trabajar mi imaginación. Disfruten el one-shot._

_**Locura**_

_Por Miss Lunática._

El viento le azotaba el rostro, las ropas, y sacudía su cabello.

_Debía haber perdido la cordura. Debía estar muy loco._

En ese momento, las voces que gritaban diciendo su nombre, saludándolo y alardeando de ser sus amigos le parecían totalmente desconocidas, lejanas.

Podía oír a un grupo de chiquillas de tercer año dar grititos de emoción y cuchichear entre sí, exultantes tras verlo pasar.

— _¡Mira, mira! Es Draco Malfoy._

— _¡Sí, es él! Es tan guapo…_

—_Es cierto. Qué lástima que sea un Slytherin._

Se desanimaron tras el comentario de una de las chicas, pero volvieron a chillar cuando aquellos orbes grises se volvieron hacia ellas. Podía verlas sonrojarse y dar saltitos, pero no era eso lo que quería ver, ni oír.

Quería oír una voz totalmente distinta, una que no se encontraba entre los chillidos de aquellas muchachas.

… _Delirio…_

No. No tenía fiebre. Eso mismo le había preguntado Theodore Nott cuando le había revelado la razón de su locura. Le había dicho que quizás debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey, que estaba _delirando. _Y no, maldita sea, que no estaba delirando. Eran de Draco Malfoy las palabras que salían de su boca.

—_Draco, ¿estás seguro? Porque no me importa en lo absoluto llevarte a la enfermería._

— _¡Que no necesito ir a la maldita enfermería, Nott! Lo que te digo no es más que la pura verdad._

_El muchacho se lo quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad._

—_Pues si es así, estás jodido. Y bien jodido._

Nott tenía razón.

Pero no estaba para pensar eso en aquel momento. Solamente tenía una cosa en mente, unos orbes castaños que le miraban fijamente, con desdén.

_Y en ese momento, le miraban desde el otro lado del pasillo._

Así que corrió, corrió hasta no sentir las rodillas. Hasta perder la noción de que lo hacía. Hasta olvidarse de donde estaba. Esos orbes castaños estaban allí, tan sólo a unos centímetros. Pero al mismo tiempo, no estaban. Porque se habían esfumado en cuanto los había alcanzado. Como si nunca hubieran estado allí. Y nunca lo habían estado.

—_Hombre, ¿vas a saltarte las clases? ¿Por la jodida ratona de biblioteca? ¿En serio quieres que Snape nos quite puntos? Has perdido la cabeza._

—_Sí, ¿y qué?_

—_Hombre, en serio no te conozco. ¡Estamos hablando de la ratona de biblioteca, la princesita de Gryffindor! ¿Sabes?, te apoyo si decides tirarte a Parkinson. Ya no está tan mal. A ella o a cualquier otra chica que se te pase por la cabeza. Pero eso de Granger, la mugrosa sangre sucia… es demasiado para mí. Demasiado._

Cayó al suelo. Como todo un perdedor. Como un adicto que no se decide entre el alcohol o la familia que debe mantener. Y en su caso, la adicción era mucho más fuerte de lo que podía controlar.

Eran siete malditos años viéndola todos los días. Siete malditos años que se pasaron volando frente a sus ojos y ahora, sólo ahora descubre que ha perdido la cabeza. Ha perdido la jodida cabeza por la princesa de Gryffindor. De todas las chicas que pudo haber tenido, la quería precisamente a ella, y al diablo con todo lo demás.

Así que se levantó de nuevo. Porque la adicción es más fuerte que él. Porque es débil, y lo acepta. Porque ha perdido la cordura.

Y corre. Corre porque sabe que aquellos orbes castaños lo esperan en algún lugar del castillo. Porque solamente quiere enterrar el rostro en aquella maraña de cabello castaño, y sentir su esencia. Porque quiere sentir aquellos labios contra los suyos, y nadie más podría calmar esa ansiedad.

_Había perdido la cabeza por Hermione Granger._

Comenzaba a faltarle el aire, y el cansancio hacía su mejor esfuerzo por vencerlo, pero no pararía hasta encontrar a la razón de su delirio, hasta decirle que la odiaba con su alma y besarla con todo lo que quedaba puro en ella.

— ¿Adónde cree que va corriendo así, señor Malfoy?—oyó la desdeñosa voz de Snape a su lado. Se detuvo. Este lo miraba de brazos cruzados, y tenía más apariencia de murciélago en ese momento más que en ningún otro. La mata de cabello negro y grasiento casi le cubría el rostro, dándole un aspecto más amenazador.

—Iba camino a mi siguiente clase—le espetó, dispuesto a continuar con su camino, pero el profesor le tomó por el brazo, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¿A esta hora? Porque, según sé, su siguiente clase comenzó hace más de treinta minutos, señor Malfoy.

—Me he retrasado un poco, pero si lo piensa bien, usted me retrasa aún más. Ahora, con su permiso, voy a mi clase, _profesor—_gruñó el muchacho, tratando de deshacerse del férreo agarre de Snape, quién no cedía ni un poco y sólo incrementaba la presión.

—No se atreva a mentirme. No crea que por ser prefecto e ir a esconderse tras las faldas de su madre tiene el derecho de tratarme como se le dé la gana. Recuerde que hasta que termine este año, sigo siendo su profesor.

—Pues, con todo respeto, me retiro, _profesor, _ya que como _prefecto_ debo dar el ejemplo, ¿no cree? Ahora, con su permiso—finalmente logró soltarse de la mano de Snape, que se le quedó mirando, impotente.

… _Obsesión…_

Los baños estaban totalmente vacíos. _Perfecto, _podía detenerse a pensar un poco. Quizás si se remojaba el rostro y lo pensaba bien, se daría cuenta de que lo que hacía era una total y completa _locura_, alguna clase de suicidio público.

El suelo estaba inundado y manchado de una cosa oscura, pegajosa. El lugar era todo un desastre, y no había sido visitado muy a menudo. _"Está el baño de prefectos"_, pensó, pero no tenía tanto tiempo para llegar allá. Ya habría hecho una estupidez antes de poder pensarlo bien.

Se acercó al lavabo, y se miró al espejo fragmentado, roto. Realmente se veía mal. Desequilibrado. _"¿Es así el amor?"_. No. Él no estaba enamorado. _Él no podía amarla. _Era una simple _obsesión, _un capricho que pasaría enseguida. Cómo cuando era un chiquillo, y se obsesionaba por tener cada escoba nueva y mejorada que salía al mercado. Su madre le decía que era un _capricho. _Que cuando obtuviera la escoba se aburriría, y la dejaría tirada en algún rincón remoto de la mansión, olvidada, o terminaría simplemente rota.

"_¿Debo entonces probar…?"_

No. No va a sucumbir a ese instinto tan bajo. No va a arriesgarse. ¿Qué le diría su madre, la perfecta Narcissa Malfoy, si le dijera que se ha _obsesionado _con una sangre sucia? Lo enviaría a San Mungo, eso haría.

"_Pero quiero hacerlo"._

Entonces lo hará.

_Porque se ha obsesionado._

Está decidido.

Se quitó el caluroso chaleco, quedándose sólo con la camisa blanca del uniforme, y se remojó el rostro con el agua del lavabo. Nada. Nada en su decisión había cambiado. Se golpeó suavemente en el rostro. _Nada. _Todo seguía siendo exactamente igual.

Así que decidió volver a correr. Correr y encontrar a la culpable de todo.

El pasillo estaba desierto. Un silencio sepulcral lo inundaba, y sólo podía escuchar el latir errático de su corazón, desbocado. ¿Acaso latía así en reacción a ella? ¿Podía su corazón sentirla cerca? ¿Podía adivinar que se encontrarían?

— ¿Hay… hay alguien allí?—tembló su voz. Temía que alguien descubriera que se hallaba _débil_. Indefenso. Y también temía encontrarla allí. A unos metros de él, donde pudiera alcanzarla.

—Vaya… El gran Draco Malfoy suena bastante mal.

Esa voz le llamó, como si pronunciara su nombre con un dulzor indebido, impropio, cuando sólo había dicho algunas palabras, todas llenas de desdén.

—Ah… Con que eres tú, Granger.

— ¿Acaso esperabas a alguien más? ¿Algún asesino psicópata que viniera a matarte? Porque si así es, con gusto lo haría desde el principio y cumpliría tu suposición.

La chica se puso un mechón de cabello castaño enmarañado tras la oreja, y podría jurar que su esencia llegó hasta él, desde donde estaba.

Su corazón le traicionó. _Se volvió pérfido, _pues sucumbió a la locura que le embargaba. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella a paso decidido, olvidando toda cordura que aún existiera en su interior. Ella le miró, confundida, y su mirada silenció cualquier duda que les embargara.

— ¿Qué haces…?

… _Locura…_

Y no necesitó explicación alguna. Porque, al estamparla contra el muro y besarla sin miramientos, pudo comprender sin necesidad de palabras lo que él quería decir.

_Que estaba loco, loco de atar._

En un pasillo, en un rincón, en un remoto lugar, había dos personas que sucumbían a su propia locura. Se fundían cada vez más el uno con el otro. Tan unidos, que podían contar como uno sólo.

_Y estaban locos, muy locos. Pero les encantaba._

**~Rincón de la Autora~**

**¡Buenas, gente hermosha y peshosha! n-n**

**¿Qué tal mi one-shot? Un poco rarito, lo sé. Aunque a mí me gustó n-n**

**Les dejo a ustedes la crítica :3 A ver qué tal:)**

**Lo que si les pido es que dejen aunque sea un mini review para mantener bien Lunática a esta escritora :3 ¡Es gratis, y para toda la familia! XD **


End file.
